Asien
Asien, Teil von Eurasien, ist mit rund 44,6145 Millionen Quadratkilometern"Asia". Encyclopædia Britannica. 2006. Chicago: Encyclopædia Britannica, Inc., etwa einem Drittel der gesamten Landmasse, der flächenmäßig größte Kontinent der Erde. Mit über vier Milliarden Menschen, ungefähr 60 Prozent der Weltbevölkerung, ist dieser Erdteil auch der einwohnerstärkste. Menschheitsgeschichtlich spielte Asien früh eine wichtige Rolle. Hier entstanden bereits um 900 v. Chr. mit dem Neuassyrischen Reich oder 500 v. Chr. mit dem noch größeren Achämenidenreich die ersten Großreiche. Asien weist viele globale geografische Superlative auf: * das bevölkerungsreichste Land – China, * das flächenmäßig größte Land – Russland, * die höchste Gebirgskette – Himalaya, alle Berge über 8000 Meter Gipfelhöhe, * der tiefste und älteste Binnensee – der Baikal, * der tiefste Meeresgraben – der Marianengraben und * das tiefstgelegene Gewässer – das Tote Meer. Es ist der Erdteil mit der verschiedenstartigen Vegetation, wechselnd vom Permafrostboden Sibiriens bis hin zum Dschungel Südostasiens. Neben den extremsten Tundra, Wüste und tropischer Regenwald sind auch alle anderen auf der Erde vertretenen Vegetationszonen in Asien zu finden. Eine weitere Besonderheit sind die meisten interkontinentalen Staaten der Erde, mit sowohl asiatischen Landesteilen als auch Territorien in anderen Erdteilen. Dazu gehören Russland, Kasachstan, Indonesien, Japan, Ägypten, Griechenland und die Türkei. Etymologie Das Wort Asien stammt aus dem Assyrischen und bedeutet Sonnenaufgang; (Assu = „Sonnenaufgang“ bzw. „Osten). Es entspricht also dem lateinischen Wort Orient oder dem deutschen Morgenland. So wurde in der Antike das Gebiet Kleinasiens Asien genannt, woraus sich später auch der Name der römischen Provinz Asia ergab. In der Antike wurde die Bezeichnung Asia auf Personennamen zurückgeführt. Geographie miniatur|hochkant=1.5|Satellitenbild Asiens Asien ist der größte Kontinent der Erde. Mit ca. 44,614 Millionen Quadratkilometer Fläche (ohne Russland 31,7 Millionen Quadratkilometer) umfasst er rund ein Drittel der gesamten Landmasse. Gemeinsam mit Europa wird Asien auch als Teil des Großkontinents Eurasien betrachtet. Die kontinentale Landmasse liegt ganz in der östlichen Hemisphäre und nördlich des Äquators mit Ausnahme der Tschuktschen-Halbinsel in Ostsibirien, die östlich der Datumsgrenze liegt, und den südöstlichsten Inseln im Malaiischen Archipel, die sich auf der Südhalbkugel der Erde befinden. Ausdehnung Asien wird im Norden vom Arktischen Ozean, im Osten vom Pazifischen Ozean und im Süden vom Indischen Ozean begrenzt. Asien hat im Westen gegenüber Europa keine eindeutige geographische oder geologische Grenze. Die häufigste Definition der Grenze zu Europa von Nord nach Süd: das Ural-Gebirge, den Ural-Fluss, das Kaspische Meer bzw. die Manytschniederung, den Kaukasus, die Südküste des Schwarzen Meeres sowie Bosporus, Marmarameer und Dardanellen. Von der Barentssee bis zum Schwarzen Meer ist diese Grenze rund 2.700 km lang. Mit Afrika ist Asien nördlich des Roten Meeres über die Halbinsel Sinai (Landenge von Sues, 145 km breit) verbunden. Im Nordosten liegen die Festlandmassen von Asien und Nordamerika an der Beringstraße etwas mehr als 80 km voneinander entfernt. Im Südosten bildet der Malaiische Archipel die Verbindung zu Australien. Den südlichsten Punkt bildet die indonesische Insel Pamana. Gliederung miniatur|Regionen Asiens: Die folgende Unterteilung Asiens in RegionenRegionale Gliederungen wird neben anderen von der UN-Statistikbehörde UNSD verwendet: * Nordasien * Zentralasien * Vorderasien (Westasien) * Südasien * Ostasien * Südostasien In mancher Veröffentlichung werden diese Grenzen variiert, je nach Ziel, Thema und Hintergrund, für die eine Aufteilung verwendet wird. Früher war Afghanistan Zentralasien zugeordnet, jetzt zu Südasien. Darüber hinaus gibt es auch alternative bzw. zusätzliche Unterteilungen bzw. Überschneidungen, beispielsweise für Nordostasien. Flora und Fauna Die wichtigsten Vegetationszonen oder Ökozonen (von Nord nach Süd): miniatur| [[Tundra im Gebiet der Nenzen am Unterlauf des Jenissei]] * Baumlose Tundra nördlich des Polarkreises. Die wichtigsten Tiere für die nomadisch lebenden Bewohner wie diejenigen der Nenzen sind die Rentiere. * Wälder der gemäßigten Zone, darunter der boreale Nadelwald (Taiga) in Sibirien etwa zwischen Polarkreis und Verlauf der Transsibirischen Eisenbahn sowie Laubwälder etwa im Fernen Osten und im Gebiet des Kaspischen Meers. Die vielfältige Fauna hat (historische) Bedeutung für die Jagd, neben Ackerbau und der Viehzucht hat auch die Holznutzung Bedeutung. Hier leben z. B. die seltenen Amurtiger und Amurleoparden, dazu Hirsche, Wildschweine, Luchse und Bären. * Kontinentale Graslandschaften oder Steppen. Zu den Tierarten, die diese Steppen natürlicherweise bewohnen, zählen Wildpferde, Saiga-Antilopen, Mongoleigazellen, Wölfe und Ziesel. * Vegetationsarme, felsige Gebirgslandschaften und Wüstenlandschaften. Hochlandklima mit großen Tagestemperaturschwankungen und viel Sonnenschein. Die Gebirge werden von zahlreichen Gebirgsweidetieren wie Steinböcken, Goralen, Serauen und Wildschafen bevölkert. Der wichtigste Prädator der zentralasiatischen Gebirge ist der Schneeleopard. Die Wüstengebiete sind Heimat von Halbeseln, Wildkamelen, Geparden und Gazellen. * Tropische Savannengebiete und Trockenwälder, vorzugsweise auf dem Indischen Subkontinent, aber auch in Südostasien. Charakteristische Großtiere sind Löwen, Hirschziegenantilopen, Nilgauantilopen und verschiedene Hirsche. * Tropische Regenwälder. Nach der Rodung folgt als nächster Zerstörungsschritt häufig der Anbau von Monokulturen wie Palmöl-Plantagen, z. B. in Sabah (Malaysia) auf Borneo. * Tropische Monsungebiete wie das Mekongdelta: Hier dominieren der Reisanbau und als Nutztiere Geflügel und Schweine sowie der Fischfang. Geschichte Asien ist die Wiege zahlreicher Kulturen, beispielsweise in Japan, in China, in Indien, in Iran sowie Babylonien und Assyrien in Vorderasien. Alle sogenannten Weltreligionen sind in Asien entstanden. Asien und Europa verbindet eine Lange Tradition an Kriegen (beispielsweise Alexander der Große, die Perserkriege, die Kreuzzüge, die Einfälle der Hunnen und der Türken) und an Entdeckungsreisen (beispielsweise Sven Hedin). Asien ist von jeher von Großreichen geprägt und nicht so zersplittert wie Europa. Die chinesische Kultur hat in der Welt, vor allem jedoch in Ostasien, ihre Spuren hinterlassen (Papier, Buchdruck, Kompass, Seide, Porzellan u. v. m.). Aus Indien hat sich der Buddhismus verbreitet. Nordasien (insbesondere Sibirien) blieb lange Zeit nahezu unbesiedelt, erst als sich das Russische Reich weiter ausdehnte, wurden dort größere Städte gegründet. Zentralasien war traditionell die Heimat von Steppenvölkern (Reitervölker), (beispielsweise den Mongolen), die in früheren Zeiten eine Bedrohung für Europa darstellten. Der Nahe Osten ist seit dem 7. Jahrhundert vom Islam geprägt und hat einen stark prägenden Einfluss auf Nordafrika gehabt. Bevölkerung Entwicklung der Bevölkerung Asiens (in Milliarden; ohne Russland, mit Türkei)United Nations, Department of Economic and Social Affairs: World Population Prospects: The 2010 Revision, Daten online abrufbar Colors= id:lightgrey value:gray(0.9) id:darkgrey value:gray(0.7) id:sfondo value:rgb(1,1,1) id:barra value:rgb(0.6,0.7,0.8) ImageSize = width:400 height:200 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:50 top:30 right:30 DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:5 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = gridcolor:darkgrey increment:1 start:0 BackgroundColors = canvas:sfondo BarData= bar:1950 text:1950 bar:1960 text:1960 bar:1970 text:1970 bar:1980 text:1980 bar:1990 text:1990 bar:2000 text:2000 bar:2010 text:2010 PlotData= color:barra width:20 align:left bar:1950 from:0 till:1.403389000 bar:1960 from:0 till:1.707682000 bar:1970 from:0 till:2.134993000 bar:1980 from:0 till:2.637586000 bar:1990 from:0 till:3.199481000 bar:2000 from:0 till:3.719044000 bar:2010 from:0 till:4.164252000 PlotData= bar:1950 at: 1.403389000 fontsize:S text:1,4 shift:(-10,5) bar:1960 at: 1.707682000 fontsize:S text:1,7 shift:(-10,5) bar:1970 at: 2.134993000 fontsize:S text:2,1 shift:(-10,5) bar:1980 at: 2.637586000 fontsize:S text:2,6 shift:(-10,5) bar:1990 at: 3.199481000 fontsize:S text:3,2 shift:(-10,5) bar:2000 at: 3.719044000 fontsize:S text:3,7 shift:(-10,5) bar:2010 at: 4.164252000 fontsize:S text:4,2 shift:(-10,5) TextData= fontsize:S pos:(20,20) text:"Quelle: United Nations, Department of Economic and Social Affairs" In Asien leben rund vier Milliarden Menschen, was etwa 60 % der Erdbevölkerung entspricht. Sowohl in Indien als auch in China leben je über eine Milliarde Menschen. Während vor allem Russland und die Mongolei sehr dünn besiedelt sind, kämpfen andere Länder mit den Auswirkungen ihrer Bevölkerungsexplosion. miniatur|links|Weltkarte zum Thema Durchschnittsalter (Stand: 2005) miniatur|Malariarisikogebiete mit Chemoprophylaxeempfehlungen der DTG miniatur|HIV-Verbreitung Gesundheit und Lebenserwartung korrelieren mit dem Wohlstand der Nationen. Höherer Lebensstandard bedeutet auch mehr Ressourcen für die eigene wie für die Volksgesundheit. Die Bewohner von Macao, Singapur, Hongkong und Japan erreichen unter den Asiaten das höchste Durchschnittsalter. Saudi-Arabien, Arabische Emirate, Brunei, China, Malaysia, Thailand, Philippinen und Indonesien liegen mit der Lebenserwartung weltweit etwa im Mittel. Die kürzeste Lebenserwartung in Asien haben Menschen in Indien, Bangladesch, Burma, Kambodscha, Laos, Bhutan und Afghanistan.Statistik Lebenserwartungen Malaria ist in Südasien und Südostasien verbreitet. Es gibt noch kein effektives Impfmittel gegen Malaria. Durch Insektensprays könnte die Verbreitung etwas eingedämmt werden, diese sind aber für große Teile der betroffenen Bevölkerung zu teuer. AIDS ist weit verbreitet. Besonders in Russland, Indien, Nepal, Myanmar, Thailand, Kambodscha, Vietnam und Malaysia tritt das HI-Virus vermehrt auf. Dagegen sind in Japan, der Mongolei, Sri Lanka, Bangladesch, Bhutan, Afghanistan, Turkmenistan, Saudi-Arabien, den Vereinigten Arabischen Emiraten und im Nahen Osten nur relativ wenige Menschen an AIDS erkrankt. Diese Angaben sind aber mit Vorsicht zu genießen, da die HIV-Infektionsrate als Durchschnittswert auf das ganze Land bezogen ist, aber vor allem in den Großstädten gehäuft auftritt. Sprachen In Asien werden viele hundert einzelne Sprachen gesprochen. Zu den bedeutenden Sprachfamilien und Sprachgruppen gehören (Auswahl): * Slawische Sprachen * Kaukasische Sprachen * Semitische Sprachen * Iranische Sprachen * Oghusische Sprachen * Kiptschakische Sprachen * Uighurische Sprachen * Sibirische Turksprachen * Sinitische Sprachen * Indoarische Sprachen * Dravidische Sprachen * Tibetobirmanische Sprachen * Tai-Kadai-Sprachen * Austroasiatische Sprachen * Koreanische Sprache * Japanisch-Ryūkyū * Malayo-polynesische Sprachen Siehe auch Abschnitt Eurasien: Europa und asiatisches Festland im Artikel Sprachfamilien der Welt. Wirtschaft miniatur|links|Die ärmsten Staaten der Welt Nach der Einteilung in Nordasien (Russland), Westasien (W), Zentralasien (Z), Südasien (S), Südostasien (SO) und Ostasien (O) ergibt sich folgendes Bild: * In Asien gibt es nach Afrika die meisten Entwicklungsländer. Dazu gehören Vietnam (SO), Kambodscha (SO), Laos (SO), Myanmar (SO), Bangladesch (S), Bhutan (S), Nepal (S), Pakistan (S), Afghanistan (S), Tadschikistan (Z), Usbekistan (Z), Kirgisistan (Z), Georgien (W), Armenien (W), Aserbaidschan (W), Jemen (W), die Mongolei (O) sowie (noch) die Volksrepublik China (O) und Indien (S). * Zu den ins Industriezeitalter „eingekauften“ Ländern gehören die Erdöl fördernden Staaten Iran (S), Irak (W), Kuwait (W), Saudi-Arabien (W) und Vereinigten Arabischen Emirate (W) (und vielleicht auch bald die erdölreichen Gebiete der ehemaligen Sowjetunion). * Als Industrienationen gelten Japan (O), Singapur (SO), die Republik China (O), Südkorea (O), Israel (W), und die beiden an die Volksrepublik China (O) zurückgegebenen Kolonien Hongkong und Macao. Diese Länder zählen heute zu den weltweit führenden Ländern in Bereichen der Hochtechnologie. Auch Malaysia (SO) unternimmt erfolgreich Anstrengungen, an die Spitze aufzuschließen. Industrienationen miniatur|links|[[Shinkansen]] miniatur|Die Dorasan-Station an der Grenze zwischen [[Nordkorea und Südkorea 2003]] Gemessen am Wechselkurs-basierten Bruttoinlandsprodukt ist Japan die größte Volkswirtschaft Asiens und die zweitgrößte weltweit. In Asien folgen die Staaten China, Südkorea und Indien. Die Wirtschaft Japans war über Jahrzehnte die am stärksten wachsende Volkswirtschaft Asiens. Während Japans wirtschaftliche Lage sich seit den 1990er-Jahren verschlechterte, weisen China und Indien im selben Zeitraum ein, im globalen Vergleich, überdurchschnittliches Wirtschaftswachstum von mehr als 10 bzw. 7 Prozent pro Jahr auf. Immer noch ist Japan aber die führende Wirtschaftsnation Asiens und (neben dem größtenteils zu Europa gezählten Russland) das einzige Land des Kontinents, das Mitglied der Gruppe der Acht führenden Industrieländer ist. Bezogen auf die Kaufkraftparität haben sowohl China als auch Indien aber heute (2007) ein größeres BIP als Japan. Tigerstaaten miniatur|links|[[Bangkok, im Boom der Pantherstaaten rasch gewachsene Hauptstadt Thailands]] miniatur|Reisanbau in [[Yunnan, China]] Nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg, verstärkt ab den 1960er-Jahren, war das wirtschaftliche Wachstum zunächst auf die Länder entlang der Pazifikküste konzentriert, wovon vor allem Japan, Südkorea und die Republik China sowie die ehemaligen britischen Kolonien Hongkong und Singapur profitierten, die sich eng an die Wirtschaft der USA banden. In den 1980er-Jahren entwickelten sich mehrere Staaten in Ost- und Südostasien mit einem raschen Wirtschaftswachstum von Schwellenländern zu Industrieländern: die so genannten „Tigerstaaten“ Hongkong (damals noch eine Kronkolonie des Vereinigten Königreichs), Republik China, Singapur und Südkorea. 1997/98 fand die rasante Hochkonjunktur in vielen dieser Länder mit der Asienkrise ihr Ende, die – von Thailand ausgehend – vor allem eine Finanz- und Währungskrise war. Seitdem wächst die Wirtschaft dieser Staaten zwar weiter, aber das sehr hohe Wachstum von bis zu zehn Prozent hat sich auf fünf bis sechs Prozent abgeschwächt. Entwicklungsländer miniatur|links|Pflügen des Reisfeldes mit Wasserbüffel und Holzpflug in Vietnam miniatur|Noch heute gebräuchlichstes Transportmittel in [[Myanmar]] miniatur|Probebohrung in der Steppe von [[Kasachstan]] Weite Teile Asiens sind nach wie vor landwirtschaftlich geprägt, wobei insbesondere Reisanbau und Fischerei von Bedeutung sind. Rohstoffarme Staaten oder durch Kriege und korrupte Regierungen zurückgeworfene Staaten wie Afghanistan, Bangladesch, Myanmar, Laos, Kambodscha, Vietnam sowie die ehemaligen Sowjetrepubliken in Zentralasien sind nach wie vor landwirtschaftlich entsprechend ihrer Topographie geprägt. Die meisten heutigen zentral- und nordasiatische Staaten waren bis zu dessen Zerfall 1990/91 Teil der Sowjetunion und somit planwirtschaftlich organisiert. Die Wirtschaft dieser Länder ist großteils von Landwirtschaft und Schwerindustrie bestimmt. Rohstoffreichtum einiger Regionen wie etwa Erdöl und -gas im Gebiet des Kaspischen Meeres oder diejenigen in der Tundra von Sibirien gewinnen Bedeutung im sich weltweit verstärkenden Kampf um diese Ressourcen wobei Fluch und Segen für die Bewohner häufig nahe beieinander liegen (Umweltverschmutzung, Korruption und Kriege). Golfstaaten In Südwestasien ist vor allem die Erdölförderung der bestimmende Wirtschaftszweig. Die weltweit größten bekannten Reserven befinden sich auf der arabischen Halbinsel und in den umliegenden Regionen am persischen Golf, wobei das Königreich Saudi-Arabien über die umfangreichsten Ölfelder verfügt. Weitere bedeutende Förderländer sind Iran und Irak. Die flächenmäßig kleinen Emirate Kuwait und Katar, die Vereinigten Arabischen Emirate und das Königreich Bahrain zählen durch den Verkauf von Erdöl bei zugleich relativ geringer Bevölkerungszahl zu den reichsten Staaten der Erde. Religion, Mythologie und Philosophie }} Mehrere Regionen Asiens, darunter Mesopotamien, das Tal des Indus (vgl. Indus-Kultur), Iran und China, gelten als „Wiegen der Zivilisation“. Mit der Entwicklung der Zivilisationen und der frühen Hochkulturen in diesen Gebieten ging auch die Entwicklung der Religionen einher. Alle im Allgemeinen als „Weltreligionen“ bezeichneten Religionen haben ihren Ursprung in Asien. Mit über 1 Mrd. Anhänger ist der Islam die größte Religion in Asien und umfasst mehr als ein Viertel aller Bewohner des Kontinents, Muslime stellen die Bevölkerungsmehrheit in mehr als der Hälfte aller Staaten Asiens.Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung vom 8. März 2013, Seiten 6-7: Die Weltreligionen''Time Almanac (powered by Encyclopaedia Britannia) 2010, Seite 508. Chicago 2010 Vorderasien Zu den frühesten Monumenten religiösen Empfindens der Menschheit zählt etwa die Anlage in Göbekli Tepe in der heutigen Türkei. Entstanden um etwa 9000 v. Chr., wobei die Ursprünge noch deutlich weiter zurück reichen dürften, als die neolithische Revolution und damit der Beginn von Ackerbau und Viehzucht noch bevorstand, gilt Göbekli Tepe als älteste bekannte Tempelanlage der Welt. Etwa aus derselben Zeit datieren Funde in Nevalı Çori am Euphrat in der heutigen türkischen Provinz Şanlıurfa, wo auch vergleichbare bildhauerische Werke, wie anthropomorphe Figuren und Tierdarstellungen, die auf eine religiöse Nutzung hindeuten, gefunden wurden. miniatur|Verehrung des Sonnengottes ''[[Šamaš|Schamasch (akkadisch-babylonisch)]] In Mesopotamien (Zweistromland; vgl. „Fruchtbarer Halbmond“) entwickelte sich ab etwa dem vierten Jahrtausend v. Chr. die sumerische Religion. Sie ist eine der ältesten bekannten Religionen und hatte entscheidenden Einfluss auf sich später entwickelnde Glaubenssysteme der Kanaaniter (Vorläufer der Hebräer), Akkader, Babylonier, Assyrer, Hethiter, Hurriter, Ugariter und Aramäer. Neben einer Reihe von den Haupt- und Urgöttern verehrten die Sumerer, in einer Zeit als dort einige der ersten Städte wie Ur und Byblos entstanden (vgl. Liste historischer Stadtgründungen), Stadtgötter und verfügten damit bereits über ein Pantheon von Göttern. Das Gilgamesch-Epos, eines der frühesten schriftlichen Zeugnisse der Menschheit, hat seinen Ursprung in dieser Epoche und erzählt von den Begegnungen des Königs Gilgamesch mit den Göttern und seiner Suche nach Unsterblichkeit. Das Enūma eliš (niedergeschrieben ca. im 12. Jahrhundert v. Chr.) ist wiederum einer der ursprünglichsten Schöpfungs-Mythen. Sumerische Mythen, wie etwa die Erzählung von der Sintflut, fanden auch Eingang in die judäo-christlichen Traditionen. Vermutlich in Baktrien entstand zwischen 1800 v. Chr. und 700 v. Chr. der Zoroastrismus, eine der ältesten, wenn auch ursprünglich dualistischen, monotheistischen (Ahura Mazda) Religionen, die bis heute überdauert hat. Die Richter (ca. 1250 v. Chr) und die Erzväter, die als früheste Überlieferungen der jüdischen Geschichte gelten, hatten ihren Ursprung in Mesopotamien, wo die Vorfahren der Hebräer als Nomadenvolk lebten. Abraham, der Stammvater Israels, soll selbst aus Ur gekommen sein. Tradiert ist die jüdische Religion in einer in der Tora festgehaltenen schriftlichen und einer mündlichen Lehre (Talmud u. a.). miniatur|links|Nestorianischer Priester ([[Tausend-Buddha-Höhlen von Bäzäklik|Bezeklik, Taklamakan)]] Mit Jesus von Nazaret (vgl. Jesus Christus) soll etwa 7 bis 4 v. Chr. in Palästina der selbst in der Tradition der jüdischen Religion stehende Begründer des Christentum geboren worden sein. Nach seinem Tod fand die Lehre seiner Jünger vorerst im Nahen Osten und, innerhalb des Römischen Reiches, in Südeuropa Verbreitung. In Asien entwickelten sich verschiedene Traditionen des christlichen Orients, von denen einige, wie etwa der Nestorianismus, bis weit nach Zentralasien und China vordrangen. Ausgehend vom byzantinischen Reich verbreiteten sich die altorientalischen Kirchen in Vorderasien und auch Indien, sowie die heute noch in weiten Teilen Nordasiens vorherrschenden orthodoxen Kirchen. miniatur|''[[Registan'' (Samarqand)]] Die Geschichte des Islam begann im 6. Jahrhundert mit dem Wirken Mohammeds auf der arabischen Halbinsel. Gemäß der im Koran festgehaltenen Lehre des Islam gilt er als der letzte Prophet in der Geschichte der Menschheit und Vollender der biblischen Prophetie. In Asien fand der Islam im Zuge der islamischen Expansion Verbreitung im Nahen Osten und in weiten Teilen Zentral- und Südasiens bis zum Malaiischen Archipel im Südosten. Süd- und Ostasien miniatur|links|[[Gopuram eines Hindu-Tempels in Hampi (Indien)]] miniatur|links|hochkant|[[Borobudur (Indonesien)]] Der bis heute vor allem in Indien vorherrschende Hinduismus entstand gegen Ende der Indus-Kultur um ca. 2000 v. Chr. Die Lehren basieren auf den Veden, heiligen Schriften, deren älteste, die Rigveda, etwa 1200 bis 1000 v. Chr. zusammengestellt wurde. Der Hinduismus umfasst eine große Zahl teils sehr unterschiedlicher Glaubensschulen und Ansichten. Es gibt weder ein gemeinsames Glaubensbekenntnis noch Institutionen, die für alle Gläubigen gleichermaßen Autorität besitzen. Verbindende Merkmale sind die zentralen Gottheiten Brahma, Shiva und Vishnu (Trimurti) – die jedoch in den Lehrtraditionen wie Shivaismus, Vishnuismus oder Shaktismus sehr unterschiedlich betrachtet werden – und der Glaube an den sich ständig wiederholenden Kreislauf des Lebens (Samsara) und die Reinkarnation. Der Hinduismus hatte, wie die indische Philosophie, schon früh prägenden Einfluss auf jene Länder, die im Einflussbereich der indischen Kultur lagen, und fand Eingang in die Glaubenswelten Süd- und Südostasiens. An der Wende vom sechsten zum fünften vorchristlichen Jahrhundert lebte in Nordindien Siddhartha Gautama, der nach der Überlieferung im Alter von 35 Jahren Erleuchtung erlangte und somit zum Buddha („Erwachter“, „Erleuchteter“) wurde. Aus der vedischen Tradition kommend und diese hinter sich lassend, wurde er zum Begründer des Buddhismus. Etwa zeitgleich begründete Mahavira ebenfalls in Indien die Lehre des Jainismus. Der Buddhismus wurde vorerst auf dem indischen Subkontinent, auf Sri Lanka und in Zentralasien bekannt. Der südliche Buddhismus (Theravada) fand Verbreitung in den Ländern Südostasiens. Der nördliche Buddhismus (Mahayana) erreichte über die Seidenstraße Zentral- und Ostasien, sowie von Nordindien die Länder der Himalayaregion, wo sich, in Wechselwirkung mit den bereits verbreiteten Glaubenssystemen wie etwa Bön, weitere Traditionen entwickelten; so beispielsweise Vajrayana (Tibet), Chan (China) bzw. Zen (Japan) und Amitabha-Buddhismus (Ostasien). miniatur|[[Taiji (Chinesische Philosophie)|Tàijí-Symbol (auch „Yīn und Yáng“-Symbol)]] miniatur|[[Shintō-''Torii'' des Itsukushima-Schreins auf Miyajima]] In China hatten die Philosophen Laozi (auch Lao Tse, Lao-tzu; 6. Jahrhundert v. Chr., ob er tatsächlich existiert hat, ist nicht endgültig geklärt) und Konfuzius (auch Kong Tse, Kǒng Fū Zǐ; ca. 551 v. Chr. bis 479 v. Chr.) die Lehrtraditionen des Daoismus und des Konfuzianismus begründet, die bis heute prägenden Einfluss auf die Gedankenwelt und Gesellschaft Ostasiens besitzen und auch die Entwicklung des Buddhismus in diesen Regionen mitbeeinflussten (vgl. Buddhismus in China). Die Religion in Japan war schon früh durch den Synkretismus verschiedener Glaubenssysteme gekennzeichnet. Bis heute sind Shintō und Buddhismus (Zen, Amidismus), der Japan im 5. oder 6. Jahrhundert erreichte, die am weitesten verbreiteten Religionen. Inhalte der chinesischen Lehren Daoismus und Konfuzianismus wurden von Shintō und Buddhismus aufgenommen und integriert. Seit dem Ende des Zweiten Weltkriegs herrscht eine besonders hohe religiöse Toleranz in Japan, was zu einem starken Anwachsen neureligiöser Gruppen geführt hat. An der Wende vom 15. zum 16. Jahrhundert stiftete Guru Nanak im Punjab, im Nordwesten Indiens, den Sikhismus. Oft als Abspaltung oder Reformbewegung des Hinduismus oder als Synkretismus aus Hinduismus und Islam bezeichnet, beschreiben Sikhs ihren Glauben als religionsübergreifenden Lebensweg, der sich nicht an dogmatischen Grenzen, sondern an gelebter Weisheit orientiert. Offiziell am 7. September 1926 im südlichen Vietnam gegründet, ist der Caodaismus (Đạo Cao Đài) heute nach Buddhismus und Katholizismus die drittgrößte Religion des Landes. Religionsstifter war Ngô Văn Chiêu, der die Lehren dieser Religion, die verschiedene Inhalte aus mehreren asiatischen Religionen und dem Christentum umfasst, durch spiritistische Sitzungen empfangen hatte. Im 20. Jahrhundert hatten so unterschiedliche Persönlichkeiten wie der Inder Mahatma Gandhi, mit seiner aus der indischen Philosophie abgeleiteten Lehre der Gewaltlosigkeit (Ahimsa), und der chinesische Revolutionär Mao Zedong, mit seinem auf dem Kommunismus basierenden Maoismus, entscheidenden Einfluss auf die Politik der beiden nach ihrer Bevölkerungszahl größten Länder der Erde und darüber hinaus. Länder Asiens nach Regionen * Wird politisch und kulturell Europa zugerechnet. Als zwei weitere Staaten wurden seit 2008 Abchasien und Südossetien von Russland und vier nichtasiatischen Staaten anerkannt, von den übrigen Staaten jedoch weiterhin als Teil Georgiens betrachtet. Die türkisch besetzte Türkische Republik Nordzypern ist nur von der Türkei anerkannt. Das mit armenischer Hilfe von Aserbaidschan abgespaltene Bergkarabach wird zwar selbst von Armenien nicht anerkannt, jedoch von Abchasien und Südossetien. Auch die Autonome Region Kurdistan im Nordirak strebte ursprünglich die Unabhängigkeit an, hat sich jedoch in einem Grundlagenvertrag mit der Zentralregierung in Bagdad auf Autonomie innerhalb des Irak verständigt. Der aus den Palästinensischen Autonomiegebieten hervorgegangene Staat Palästina ist zwar Beobachterstaat in der UNO, jedoch kein UNO-Mitgliedsstaat. Bereits 1988 war die palästinensische Staatsgründung von über 100 Staaten (darunter DDR und Vatikan) anerkannt worden, zu denen Palästina diplomatische Beziehungen unterhält. Wirtschaftliche und politische Bündnisse und Organisationen miniatur|links|hochkant|Arabische Liga Die Arabische Liga wurde als Verbund arabischer Staaten am 22. März 1945 in Kairo gegründet, wo sie auch ihren Sitz hat. Sie besteht aus 22 Mitgliedsstaaten: 21 Nationalstaaten in Afrika und Asien sowie Palästina. Hauptziel der Arabischen Liga sind die Förderung der Beziehungen der Mitgliedsstaaten auf politischem, kulturellem, sozialem und wirtschaftlichem Gebiet. Die Unabhängigkeit und Souveränität der Mitgliedsstaaten und der arabischen Außeninteressen soll bewahrt und Streit innerhalb der Liga geschlichtet werden. Mitgliedsstaaten aus Asien sind: Bahrain, Irak, Jemen, Jordanien, Katar, Kuwait, Libanon, Oman, Palästina, Saudi-Arabien, Syrien und die Vereinigten Arabischen Emirate. Im September 1960 gründeten Iran, Irak, Kuwait, Saudi-Arabien und der südamerikanische Staat Venezuela in Bagdad die OPEC (Organisation Erdöl exportierender Länder), der später auch die Ölförderländer Katar (1961), Indonesien (1962) und die Vereinigten Arabischen Emirate (1967) beitraten. Die OPEC-Mitgliedsstaaten aus Asien, Afrika und Südamerika fördern zusammen etwa 40 % der weltweiten Erdölproduktion und verfügen über rund drei Viertel der weltweiten Erdölreserven. Ziele der OPEC sind eine gemeinsame Ölpolitik, um sich gegen einen Preisverfall abzusichern und zugleich die weltweite Ölversorgung sicherzustellen. Über die Festlegung von Förderquoten für die einzelnen OPEC-Mitglieder wird die Erdölproduktion geregelt. Neben der OPEC sind eine Reihe von Staaten auch in der OAPEC (Organisation der arabischen Erdöl exportierenden Staaten) vertreten, die 1968 von Kuwait, Libyen und Saudi-Arabien als Zusammenschluss politisch konservativer arabischer Länder Asiens und Nordafrikas und Gegenpol zur OPEC geschaffen wurde. Weitere Mitglieder aus Asien sind heute Bahrain, Irak, Katar, Syrien und die Vereinigten Arabischen Emirate. miniatur|ASEAN und ASEAN Plus Three Die ASEAN (Verband Südostasiatischer Nationen) wurde am 8. August 1967 als politische, wirtschaftliche und kulturelle Vereinigung der südostasiatischen Staaten Thailand, Indonesien, Malaysia, Philippinen und Singapur gegründet. Ziel war und ist die Zusammenarbeit in der Förderung des wirtschaftlichen Aufschwungs, des sozialen Fortschritts und der politischen Stabilität in der Region. Gegründet in der Zeit des „Kalten Krieges“, war das Bündnis von Anfang an kapitalistisch-marktwirtschaftlich und auf die Zusammenarbeit mit den westlichen Industrienationen ausgerichtet und stand in Konkurrenz zur kommunistisch-planwirtschaftlichen Volksrepublik China. 1984 trat das Sultanat Brunei der ASEAN bei, 1995 Vietnam, 1997 Myanmar und Laos sowie 1999 Kambodscha. Papua-Neuguinea hat den Status eines Beobachters. Am 1. Januar 2003 wurde mit der Etablierung der ASEAN-Freihandelszone (AFTA) eine Freihandelszone geschaffen, der alle Mitgliedsstaaten der ASEAN angehören. Australien und Neuseeland stehen in Verhandlungen, um diesem Freihandelsabkommen beizutreten. ASEAN plus Drei bezeichnet die gemeinsame Konferenz der ASEAN-Staaten mit China, Japan und Südkorea. In Thailand wurde 2000 die Chiang-Mai-Initiative begründet, die eine enge Kooperation der ASEAN plus Drei-Länder im Finanzsektor festlegt. miniatur|links|ECO Iran, Pakistan und die Türkei gründeten 1985 die Organisation für wirtschaftliche Zusammenarbeit (ECO), aus der eine Freihandelszone entstehen sollte. Seit der Auflösung der Sowjetunion traten auch Afghanistan, Aserbaidschan, Kasachstan, Kirgisistan, Tadschikistan, Turkmenistan und Usbekistan dem Kooperationsbündnis bei. Internationale Bedeutung kommt ihm vor allem durch den Reichtum an Bodenschätzen in einigen Mitgliedsländern und durch die strategische Lage als Transitkorridor für diese Güter sowohl nach Europa wie auch nach China zu. miniatur|APEC Auf Initiative der USA, Japans und Australiens wurde 1989 die Asiatisch-Pazifische Wirtschaftsgemeinschaft (APEC) geschaffen, deren Ziel die Einrichtung einer alle Pazifik-Anrainerstaaten umfassenden Freihandelszone in zwei Schritten ist: Ab 2010 sollen die Freihandelsabkommen für die Industrienationen der Regionen gelten, ab 2020 auch für die Entwicklungsländer. Asiatische Mitglieder der APEC sind Brunei, die Volksrepublik China, Indonesien, Japan, Malaysia, Papua-Neuguinea, die Philippinen, Russland, Singapur, Südkorea, Taiwan, Thailand und Vietnam. Das Asien-Europa-Treffen (Asia-Europe Meeting: ASEM) dient der Beratung und multilateralen Gesprächen zwischen Europa und Asien über eine Zusammenarbeit in Wirtschaft, Politik, Bildung und Kultur. Der Vorschlag zu diesem Treffen kam vom damaligen Premierminister von Singapur Goh Chok Tong und wurde im März 1996 umgesetzt. Mitglieder aus Asien sind: Brunei, die Volksrepublik China, Indonesien, Japan, Kambodscha, Laos, Malaysia, Myanmar, Philippinen, Singapur, Südkorea, Thailand und Vietnam. 1997 wurde die Gruppe der acht Entwicklungsländer (D-8) gegründet, der neben Ägypten und Nigeria die asiatischen Staaten Bangladesch, Indonesien, Iran, Malaysia, Pakistan und die Türkei angehören. Ziel der D-8 ist es, ihre Stellung in der Weltwirtschaft zu verbessern, Handelsbeziehungen zu diversifizieren und neue Handelsbeziehungen zu schaffen, die Teilhabe bei Entscheidungen auf internationaler Ebene auszubauen und so für bessere Lebensbedingungen der Menschen in Entwicklungsländern zu sorgen. mini|links|SCO Die Shanghai Cooperation Organisation (SCO; auch: Shanghaier Organisation für Zusammenarbeit, SOZ) ging 2001 aus der Shanghai-Five-Gruppe hervor, die in erster Linie der militärischen Zusammenarbeit der Mitgliedsländer und der Reduktion der Militärpräsenzen an den gemeinsamen Grenzen dienen sollte. Zu den ursprünglichen Mitgliedsstaaten Volksrepublik China, Russland, Kasachstan, Kirgisistan und Tadschikistan kam mit Gründung der SCO Usbekistan hinzu. Die Mongolei, Indien, Pakistan und der Iran befinden sich im Beobachterstatus. Besonders Indien wird zu einer vollen Mitgliedschaft ermutigt. Neben der Verbesserung der politischen Stabilität in der Region, wozu auch ein Antiterrornetzwerk (Regional Antiterrorism Structure, RATS) eingerichtet wurde, werden langfristig eine gemeinsame Außenpolitik und die Schaffung einer Freihandelszone angestrebt. Im Vorfeld der fünften ministeriellen Konferenz der Welthandelsorganisation (WTO) in Cancún (Mexiko) wurde am 20. August 2003 die Gruppe der Zwanzig (auch G20, zeitweise G21, G22 oder G20+) als gemeinsame Plattform für Entwicklungs- und Schwellenländer und Gegengewicht zu den USA und der EU geschaffen. Neben Brasilien sind die Volksrepublik China und Indien darin die führenden Kräfte. Mitglieder sind auch Indonesien, Pakistan, die Philippinen und Thailand. Seit 2002 kooperien 30 asiatische Staaten aus allen Regionen im Asian Cooperation Dialogue. Jährliche Treffen vor allem der Außen-, Finanz- und Wirtschaftsminister sollen zu einer verstärkten Zusammenarbeit beitragen. Weitere wichtige asiatische Organisationen sind: die Organisation der Islamischen Konferenz, die Asiatische Entwicklungsbank (Asia Development Bank, ADB) und die Asiatische Menschenrechtskommission. Siehe auch * Geographische Rekorde in Asien * Liste asiatischer Fernsehsender in Europa * Asiatisches Fernstraßen-Projekt * Eurasisches Magazin – Netzzeitschrift mit Thema Europa und Asien. * Transnationale Umweltverschmutzung in Ostasien Weblinks * * Klimadiagramme und Klimatabellen von Asien * Überblick über das Klima in allen Regionen Asiens * Asienhaus in Essen, ein Zusammenschluss asienbezogen arbeitender Nichtregierungsorganisationen bietet vielfältige Informationen zu verschiedenen Ländern und Regionen mit Schwerpunkt auf soziale Entwicklungen, Menschenrechte und Umwelt. * Bundeszentrale für politische Bildung: Schwerpunkt Asien * Jochen Buchsteiner: Neue Kräfte in Asien – Rückwirkungen für Europa; Diskussionspapier für den Salzburger Trilog 2006 zu den wirtschaftlichen, politischen und kulturellen Folgen des „Pazifischen Jahrhunderts“; August 2006 (PDF-Datei; 912 kB) * Kultur in Asien: Kunst, Religion, Kult, Feste, Kalender, Architektur, Geschichte (von Dr. Bernhard Peter) (ein breit angelegtes Informationsforum über verschiedene asiatische Länder, das Essays, Photogalerien und Reiseberichte vereint) * ZNet’s Resource on Asia (engl.) * Umfangreiche Landkartensammlung von Asien * Perry-Castañeda Library Map Collection: Historical Maps of Asia (University of Texas, Austin) * a resource of the Asia Society (engl.) * Asia expatriates resources (engl.) * Viele Bilder aus Asien von Dubai bis Vietnam Quellen Kategorie:Asien Kategorie:Kontinent Kategorie:Eurasien